


ilomilo

by gyutumn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Gyuhao, M/M, Ming Hao's birthday, canon gyuhao, gyuhao oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyutumn/pseuds/gyutumn
Summary: Mingyu has been thinking about Hao's gift for months, but he hasn't found anything proper for the boy yet. Jeonghan suggests something the same 7th of November.





	ilomilo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [douxhao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxhao/gifts).



7th of November, a certain Kim Mingyu is waking up at, exactly, 5:00AM. Why? Well... He has been preparing a huge remomarable gift for his best friend, Ming Hao, since september or so. The problem? He hasn't decided anything yet, not even until Hao's birthday. ''We will meet tomorrow at the corridor at 5:15AM so I can give you some ideas, but believe me, Hao is okay with anything...'' Jeonghan told him last night before going to their respectives dorms. Okay, that's true, Hao is happy with anything if you're giving it with love, but Mingyu keeps on insisting that is his best friend so he should get something big.

 

Mingyu goes down the stairs, finding a sleepy Jeonghan with his back resting in the corridor's wall. He suddenly opens his eyes, yawning and waving softly at Mingyu, who smiled at him the same way. 

 

''Are you suddenly regretting meeting at this hour?'' Mingyu asks, arching an eyebrow in a funny way.

 

''Yeah... Kind of. I'm doing this because of you and your love.'' Jeonghan replies, touching Mingyu's chest with his index finger continuously. He feels a shiver, not because of the touching but because of the words _your love._

 

 

''Thank you... I guess.'' He sighs, trying not to seem affected by those damn two words. ''Have you thought of something?''

 

Jeonghan nods twice, taking a seat on one of the steps. He's really tired. He's thinking about of going to bed already. ''Just tell me one thing... Do you love Ming Hao? And you know what I'm talking about, Mingyu. Like... love, love. Romantically speaking. No friends, just something more.'' He just hitted the spot, Jeonghan deadass did it. And hearing it by another person... and not his mind's voice... Wow. Feels so strange for Mingyu. He sighs again, breathing heavily because of the sudden question and the amount of responsability the reply has.

 

''I think so...'' The older smiles after hearing him. He doesn't look surprised because Jeonghan is that kind of person that knows something before the person involved in the issue knows about itself. He really has this father's aura that looks like he knows even what you ate the night before. ''I have been thinking about it for so long, actually. I think I came to a conclusion... that... I really like him. I lately noticed that I keep staring at his lips more than at his eyes and... that doesn't seem like a bro thing, right? And yes, of course more than one time I wanted to kiss him, the last time I was drunk I almost did it with the 'no homo' excuse, but I chickened out in the last second. And... Why I'm telling all of this?'' Mingyu asked in an angry way, like if Jeonghan did a magic spell or something like that, but he didn't even opened his mouth.

 

''You just kept going and I kept hearing you.'' Jeonghan says, laughing after that. ''Yes, I think you like him and not in the best friend way. Not anymore, at least.'' He leads his look towards the floor, humming while thinking. ''Take him out in a date, go to a chinese restaurant, ask him about his favourite camera and buy it for him after you both finish eating. Don't look at me like that, I know you have ample money, plus you have been saving a lot for this, don't you?'' Mingyu nods shyly. ''After that... go to a beautiful place, and... maybe you could confess to him.'' Jeonghan looks up again to Mingyu, smiling proudly at him, and well, Mingyu seems a bit scared, especially about the last idea.

 

''Confess to him...? I don't think that's going to work, hyung...'' The younger speaks in a low voice. Mingyu is scared. Scared of Hao not accepting him, but even more of Hao not talking to him anymore, or things getting weird between them... he's scared of every bad change that could happen.

 

''What are you both doing here this... soon? You don't have schedule, right?'' Jihoon asks as he makes his way towards the door, looking at Jeonghan, then at Mingyu in a very suspicious way. ''I thought you were having fun in some club or something.'' He says referring to Mingyu. 

 

''Mingyu had a nightmare and he called me.'' Jeonghan finds a excuse faster than Mingyu, who would probably mess up the situation.

 

''And why you? Don't you have someone to talk in our dorm?'' Jihoon asks again, waiting this time for Mingyu to reply.

 

''Jeonghan listens to me the best, and I didn't want to bother you so... yes, I called him.''

 

And that seems to convice the boy because he just shrugs off his shoulders and leave both Mingyu and Jeonghan at the corridor alone again. The olders stands up from his not-so-comfortable seat aswell, giving some pats at Mingyu on his right shoulder. ''Think about it.'' He says before going to the bed again.

 

 

✂✂✂

 

 

''Where are we going!?'' Ming Hao asks for nth time. He's stressed because Mingyu is lost, and his gps doesn't seem to work correctly. ''Is the chinese restaurant?'' Sometimes Mingyu forgets that Ming Hao is way intelligent.

 

''No! Shut up... please. It's a surprise, Hao. It's your birthday, I want to do all the things by myself only for you, okay?'' Ming Hao feels something in his heart after hearing the older... maybe it sounded very romantically, or he's just allucinating. It has to be the last thing.

 

After five minutes of Mingyu just driving in circles, he seems to find the correct place, and surprisingly a parking in where he leaves the car, patting it at the rooftop like if it was his little kid or something. Ming Hao doesn't understand why he keeps doing that, but he looks cute, and he can't help but smiling at him sweetly. They manage to arrive at the restaurant, both Mingyu and Ming Hao waving at the waitress that they know from times before since that's the only chinese restaurant they go to. She gives them a table for two, next to the window with beautiful views to the city of Seoul, and she looks a bit confused, because it's normally thirteen people, and well, she's not used to this peacefulness, but she will take advantage of it. Mingyu lost his own self by looking through the glass. Watching part of Seoul from a high place like that it's not something that he can do it everyday.

 

''Mingyu!'' Ming Hao suddenly snaps at him.

 

''What?'' He set aside his eyes from the streets, looking now at the waitress who's waiting, apparently, for him. ''Oh, sorry. Have you ordered already?'' 

 

''Only the drink, come on. Do you want wine?'' Ming Hao asks him while the tallest is taking seat on the chair.

 

''Yes, sure.'' He replies without much thinking. The Seoul view had him trascending.

 

Ming Hao orders in chinese, though he could've do it in korean aswell since the waitress speaks both languages. He looks at Mingyu once the woman has disappeared, and the boy seems so stressed, worried, whatsoever that Ming Hao can't hide his laugh, because he knows Mingyu and he's probably like that because of his birthday. ''Hey, stop worrying so much, okay? I'm alright, Mingyu. I appreaciate you for taking me here, it's very meaningful to me, really. And the fact that you just got stubborn about finding the place... it's cute.'' He laughs again, taking Mingyu's hand and caressing it with his thumb. God, Mingyu doesn't know if that calms him or get him more nervous.

 

The waitress arrives with their bottle of red wine. It's the most expensive one and Mingyu is about to have a breakdown thinking about how all of his money is going to be gone by the end of the day. He remembers he's doing it for Ming Hao and he feels a relief. Kind of. They also order the food and wait for them, talking about random things that have happened to them since they don't get to see each other commonly except at work, and sometimes not even that. Having the members separated in two dorms is more comfortable, Mingyu is not going to lie, but he misses Ming Hao most of the time because they have differents schedules and if it's not that, it's Ming Hao travelling to China for more schedules. The idol life is irritating sometimes. He usually spends his time with Seokmin or Joshua, but it's not the _same._ They don't have the same topic conversations, nor the same reactions as Ming Hao, of course not the same actions... It's different, and Mingyu can't just think that spending time with two of his friends is going to fill up the emptiness he feels because his best friend is busy with other things. It kind of looks dramatic saying it like that. 

 

''Mingyu, what's the matter? I know you're nervous but you have never been like this, not even in my last birthday. It's something alarming you...?'' Ming Hao asks since Mingyu hasn't spoke a lot in the whole meal time.

 

''It's just the birthday thing... I'm getting nervous about nothing, I know! Don't say anything, you already told me this before, but I'll keep feeling like this until the day gets to its end, it's going to be like that and you can't do anything.'' Mingyu points at Ming Hao with a fork. ''Don't try it, cowboy.''

 

Ming Hao laughs at that last thing, and he notices that he lately laughs at everything that Mingyu does. He suddenly feels like a weight on his chest, frightened of Mingyu noticing it aswell and with that, noticing that Xu Ming Hao has been liking him since 6th of April, his birthday. Well, that was the day when he actually concluded that he liked Mingyu. He was such as idiot, he never managed himself to confess to the other, he could only talk about it with Seungkwan and Jeonghan.

 

''I'm sure Mingyu likes you back.'' Seungkwan said as he was slurping from his iced americano.

 

''I can't say anything, but if he does not like you yet, he will.'' Jeonghan... practically predicted.

 

After a silly fight of one minute and twenty three seconds, it's finally Mingyu who pays for the meal... and the red wine bottle. He really feels like a stab in his heart after running the card through the machine.

 

 

✂✂✂

 

 

''Let's discuss about cameras, come on.'' Mingyu says, dragging Hao towards the cameras spot, and the younger didn't doubt to take the one he has been looking for months. It's expensive as hell, and sure Ming Hao could buy it by himself, but he has been sending some money to his family lately due to their condition, that's why Mingyu, without too much thinking, takes his hand again, dragging him now to the queue.

 

''What the hell are you doing, Mingyu? I don't have money for this.'' Hao tries to not scream at him, but it feels like the tallest totally forgot about the money issues of his family.

 

Mingyu didn't reply until they arrive to the cash desk, where a cute little boy -he seems new in the job because he asks for help not once but twice, but still cute- attends them, and Ming Hao is seriously thinking of running with the camera and leaving it in its place until Mingyu, once more in that day, pulls out his credit card from his wallet and just pays the big, heavy, huge, enormous amount of the camera's price. Well, the camera itself. Ming Hao looks at him confused, and he keeps that gaze until they get in the car, Mingyu giving the camera to Ming Hao.

 

''Happy birthday?'' The older says with a shy smile, waiting for his best friend to take it.

 

''Are you crazy or what, Kim Mingyu!?'' Hao screams at him, smacking his thigh, at which Mingyu pouts, not understanding why he reacts like that. Wasn't that the camera he wanted? ''You already spent a lot of money on me today and you keep on spending more! It wasn't necessary, Mingyu... really...'' His voice softens as he finishes the phrase, hugging the big body of his best friend in the end so he wouldn't smack him again, because he seriously would do it again, and with more energy. He finally takes the camera after they both separate, looking at the box and hugging it like if it was his new little kid. Well, it was. ''Tell me you're not going to give me another gift, please, or I'm really not talking to you in years.''

 

Mingyu feels like a break in his heart, because yes, he has something more prepared, but it's not a big deal, it's the thing that has been keeping him worried all day though. The confession that Jeonghan suggested him to do. He was 90% sure of doing it, but now that the time has come, and with Ming Hao saying exactly that... it feels like the destiny it's telling him to not do it. But you know what? Fuck destiny, and the whole world.

 

''Actually...'' He murmurs, not looking Ming Hao at his eyes.

 

''Mingyu, what?'' Ming Hao is really about to punch him in the face or something but Mingyu is already taking him by the chin, approaching their faces until their noses touch soft and sweetly and, lastly, Mingyu's lips touch Ming Hao's in a not-so-long and shy kiss, it's not a surprise since a lot of insecurities has been bombarding his mind until this precisely instant. He separates inmediatly with an afraid countenance, thinking that he really messed up everything, that his relationship whith Hao it's finished forever, that they'll never talk to each other that he... ''Okay, I'm not going to smack you if that was the last gift, in fact, I'd like to have that kind of gift everyday.'' Ming Hao giggles after saying that, in the same shy way that Mingyu kissed him.

 

''W... what? Are you not going to tell me I'm and idiot and that you don't want to talk to me ever again and that you hate me and...'' Ming Hao has already cut him off with another kiss, this one more long lasting than the first one. ''Nice...'' Mingyu says doumbly. ''I love you, Ming Hao.'' He says finally, and he really feels like a feather after confessing such thing. ''That's why I've been worried this day... I didn't know if telling it was the best thing, because I might could lose everything with you, or gain more things... It was very risky, but it seems that Jeonghan convinced me.''

 

''You talked to Jeonghan aswell? No way he convinced you...'' Ming Hao replies after remembering that talk with the older. He reaches one of Mingyu's cheek with his right hand, caressing it like if the boy in front of him was his most precious treasure. Well, maybe he was now. ''I love you too, Mingyu.'' He finally says, approaching the other's face to give him a little peck and Mingyu is really doubting if it's Hao's birthday or his, because this feels like the most precious gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First gyuhao oneshot finished!! I wrote this in a spam of one hour and a half, and it's 4am now. This is a gift for my best friend Ana since today it's her birthday and we both are into gyuhao hell, hello bub I love you, I hope you liked this, and all the people who has read it ofc. It might have tons of typos and incorrect words/phrases because english it's not my first language, I haven't checked it because of my lazy ass and, yea, the 4am thing. And yes, the title is the same as one of Billie Eilish's songs. Anyways, I might write a gyuhao fic in the future!!


End file.
